The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki
by Axalarus
Summary: History is the proof of fact that it repeats itself. How and why is decided by the fate of people in it. Naruto couldn't and didn't know of what happened but it did. The Tale of a Gutsy Ninjas and acts all recorded in this memoir. Non-canon Naruto.(On-Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: okay so first of all I would like to apologize for removing the story but there were so many mistakes and editing to be done that my past self-overlooked and I couldn't bear to leave this. And also please excuse me for not updating for more than year or so but now I am back and with much better plots and thoughts, so yeah here we go…**

 **(The story has been completely re-written, please read from beginning-)**

Second Shinobi War:

A heavy downpour greeted three newly crowned Sannins by legendary Hanzo of Ame, who were

resting in a cave after the most challenging battle of their life with leader of small country of Amegakure whose battle prowess was known throughout the nations. These were only students of Third Hokage of Hidden Leaf- first, standing near a wall was Orochimaru, his long brown hair slated with rain and grime, a well-known prodigy in Konoha with mastery in multiple elements and mind as sharp as snake; Tsunade Senju, a well-endowed beauty with shiny blonde hair and was known for her work in medical techniques and mastery in Taijutsu was sitting on a cave floor with heavy breaths while their third teammate was scribbling something in his book in no-nonsensical manner was Jiraiya, long spiky white hair along with red marking on his face made up his unique self.

All of a sudden Jiraiya and Orochimaru stiffened as they sensed another presence in the cave "Come out, we know you are there!" Jiraiya said alerting Tsunade who frowned on being disturbed. A boy barely 10 years old came out shivering in cold weather, he wore much used rags and a short which barely covered his thighs. Seeing this Jiraiya relaxed while Orochiamru frowned but remained alert.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya asked moving forward but remained quiet but backed off a little on Jiraiya's movement. Seeing his clothing and reaction, it was clear to Jiraiya, boy was a war orphan along with other two who were trying very hard to behind a section of cave but were anxious enough to keep looking for the boy in every few seconds.

"Name's Yahiko mister; I only came to ask if you have something to eat?" Yahiko asked in most hopeful tone he could muster

Jiraiya smiled and pulled out a few ninja rations holding them out while Yahiko came closer to him.

"You can call your friends now; I mean no harm." Jiraiya ascertained to Yahiko whose eyes got a little bigger but he nodded nonetheless.

"Konan, Nagato, we are safe, they are good people." Yahiko beckoned out to other two who readily made their way towards white-haired man. They accepted 3 sticks of tasteless food quietly while Konan muttered a very soft 'Thank you' and backed off towards other two boys who were already devouring it hungrily.

Both Orochimaru and Tsunade scoffed on seeing their teammate sacrificing a week worth of nutrition to three small children but didn't say anything. Tsunade munched on her own biscuits which she shared with her teammate watching Jiraiya conversing with children. Her mind drifted towards her own little brother Nawaki who was 4 years old, a sliver of smile crossed her face.

"You look really pretty when you smile miss." a soft voice disturbed her thinking charade. Looking she saw blue haired girl near her while her face resembled much childlike innocence of her brother.

"I… will take that into consideration kid. Now run along." Tsunade hesitated a little as blue haired girl ran towards her friends.

"We need to keep moving Jiraiya, Sensei would demand of us. Come." Tsunade said making Jiraiya too sigh and get up from his hunches.

"Take care Yahiko, Konan, Nagato. I hope to listen of you again." Jiraiya said in a somewhat somber voice but followed after his two other teammates who didn't gave a single glance to three orphans.

The eternal rain of Ame felt heavier to Jiraiya as he thought about orphans. Though he didn't notice Orochimaru's sigh he did hear him "It was a pity what happened with them. Perhaps it would wise for me to kill them quickly and end their pain and suffering Jiraiya?" his voice ever the hiss.  
Jiraiya thought about it for a while, their life would be plagued from beginning. They were barely in teens right now. Wouldn't it be merciful to kill them painlessly than to let them suffer; however much he wanted to justify himself, he couldn't come to killing them as only option. It wasn't his job to decide who lived or not and killing innocent children was certainly not something he ever thought of.  
Jiraiya tensed when as a small hand touched his waistline, his reflexes working up he jumped and positioned his landing in between his teammates who noticed their teammate's move got in combat stance; but faltered when they noticed lack of height of their foe. Looking down Tsunade groaned while Orochimaru seemed amused.

"We mean no harm! Konan just wanted to thank you for your kindness!" Yahiko shouted in panic, his hands flailing and eyes closed to protect himself from any incoming. Lack of projectiles or reaction seemed to placate trio of them who now stood with Konan middle. She came forward with a paper Lotus held in her hand which she gifted in Tsunade's hands and bowed with a short "Thank You." Tsunade noticed lotus was perfectly made with every folding at correct sharp angles. She appreciated the work done and slighted her head a little in recognition.  
"My offer still stands Jiraiya…" Orochimaru said distracting Jiraiya who was rotating given lotus in his hand through chakra.

"No Orochi, leave them be; it is not for me or you to decide who dwells on these lands. They were born here, it's their will which matters not ours." Jiraiya said with full conviction in his voice.

"Can we come with you? We don't have any place to live and I can work for you.?" lonely seemed voice of Nagato stopped all of them from their reverie. Teammates looked at each other, all three with heavy heart but shook their head. They couldn't take every pitiful child to their village, it would cause unneeded population burst.  
"No child you cannot. It is not in our power to do such thing." Orochimaru cleared out and turned away, kept walking towards Hidden Leaf. Tsunade too followed before she gave a short kiss on Konan's forehead and ruffled boys' hair with a smile.

"You go 'nade. Tell Sarutobi-sensei that I will be returning later and I am taking my leave right now for few months." Jiraiya surprised Tsunade who stumbled in her steps a little while Jiraiya was gazing at Nagato with apt concentration unusual of her teammate. She gave him a weird look but didn't question his decision. She nodded and quickly caught up with Orochimaru.

"Where's the idiot?" Orochimaru asked causing Tsunade to look back where Jiraiya was saying something which made all three orphans surprised a little while Yahiko made a happy _whoop_ … Orochimaru shook his head but didn't turn back and allowed himself to move faster _'That sentimental fool'_ Orochimaru thought last with a hesitated look to his last teammate.

Timeskip: 6 months later

"I did all I can. Now it's only your will and your teammate's help can show you path forward. Remember what I taught you three was not out of pity or sympathy or self-defense. I did it because you three have power to bring about a change which this world so desperately needs. Yahiko, your optimistic nature has helped your friends survive this long, never change; Konan, your unusual battling method will be a great boon against any enemy and lastly you Nagato carry very weight of world on your shoulders, the legacy of Shinobi world is in your hands and you have to take the step to bring about the change we dream of. Hold true to your words and never forget; Always do whatever is right, not easy. These are my parting words to you." Konan, blue haired angel; Yahiko, orange haired helper and Nagato, red haired boy felt tears straining down their cheeks as their master parted his way and made his way towards Hidden Leaf.

He did ask them whether they wanted to accompany him, but was refused for their loyalty was to people of Ame.  
"And yes, never use what I taught you to harm The Village Hidden in Leaves, one who sees all will bring the punishment deserved but you will lose the right to call me your own!" Jiraiya stated in a firm voice causing all three to nod their head in fear and respect of their Master. Jiraiya never heard of them again….

Third Great Shinobi War: Somewhere Near Borders of Fire Country

The battlefield was barren land with heavy gusts of wind flowing all over; a lone man stood in the large place, his hand held a tri-longed kunai while his eyes were moving to and fro scanning the battlefield. To the great distance in east, behind mounds of barracks made of sand and soil were men also looking at the battlefield. Some had slack jawed expression while others had disbelief shining on their faces.  
The lone man covered this great distance in blink of an eye, his whole body was covered with red, nothing else but blood of his now dead foes.  
"He.. he just did it in a flash! Like he was here and … and there and now here! Gods! Did you see him Ikuse!? He was…!" one of the said man shouted from behind barracks.  
"Keep control Motawa." A tall man ordered in a rough voice.  
"I am Leader of this outpost shinobi. Name yourself jounin!" same rough voice commanded.  
said man frowned at the leader "Minato Namikaze _leader-san_ " he said removing his blood soaked jacket and throwing it away.  
"I was sent here to answer your distress call by Lord Third." Minato said in calm voice betraying his action of minutes earlier.

"Hail Yellow Flash! Hail Yellow Flash for his power and speed and Help!" cried out few voices collectively from the barracks causing leader to grimace but he bowed his head to Minato too.

Yellow Flash was born that day as his slaughtering of nearly thousand Iwa shinobis who had planned the largest surprise attack in history of Elemental Nations on Hidden Leaf was thwarted by Minato Namikaze on the battlefield which would be later classified as cursed area and never to wander again…

Years After the Third Great Shinobi War

Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Hidden Leaf village came home after a specially tiring day. All his exhaustion wore off as he looked at his beautiful wife sitting on a couch. He noticed she looked very anxious; perplexed he made his way and sat beside her while circling her small frame in his hands. They had been married for two years now.  
"Min… Minato, I… sorry I didn't see you there. Come I will serve dinner shortly." She said in a worried voice getting up but failed to as he had her constricted in his arms. Sighing she sat down and laid her head on his shoulders. He whispered few comforting words to her while she melted more and more in his body.  
"Something is bothering my love, name it and I will kiss it gone!" Minato declared as childishly as a killer like him could but did manage to earn himself a giggle from his beautiful wife.

"I… thinkiampregnant!" Kushina murmured in his shoulders but he did catch her words. He stiffened causing his wife also to tense a bit but she totally didn't expect the coming sound of a happy cry and joy from her husband. She giggled again seeing him behave normally for human.

Kushina Uzumaki smiled and hoped for better future for her family and soon to be new addition in their small world.

Months Later: Konaha Secret Cave System

On the fateful night of October 10th, a child was born to the person hailed as fastest shinobi on planet.

"Twins! A boy and a girl!" declared Biwako, wife of Third Hokage, who had just delivered the baby. Tears of joy were visible on Minato's face while Kushina suffered from post-delivery exhaustion.

"A hearty congratulations Kushina, both babes are healthy and fine!" Biwako chuckled

"He will be Naruto Namikaze... and... and.." Kushina said holding the small babies lovingly, her affection filled eyes giving tears of joy.

Just as Kushina was settling down, a man appeared at cave's entrance wearing orange mask with single eye hole in it, his blood red sharingan even visible in faint light. He quickly finished of the guards standing at the entrance with surprising agility and made short work of Biwako herself.

"Leave the jinchuriki alone Yondaime, after all there is so much you can save." masked man pronounced in a grave voice while holding newly born boy in his hand and threw the baby in air.

Minato disappeared in a flash catching airborne baby while the girl was still in his hands and used his specialty to appear in his home, leaving them in the crib back at their house and quickly returned to the cave finding a very exhausted Kushina moaning in excruciating pain holding her womb.

This turned into a massacre when the same man summoned The Nine-Tailed Fox Kyuubi no Kitsune after extracting it out of the previous jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki.

Only counter-measure was to seal the beast in a human vessel with chakra potent enough to suppress that of beast itself which led to sealing of the great nine-tailed beast in the newborns of Namikaze damning the life of two innocent babes in the village of hypocrites and bigots.

The story begins while Saga continued…

 **AN: Again people am really sorry for removing the story. Hundreds of apologies. This is an edited version and much better than the other one. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are cookies and who doesn't love cookies. Read and Review.  
Next chapter will be out soon. Till then,**

 **Axalarus out…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone, Axalarus here. Storyline will progress from here forth, baby steps**

 **On with the story…**

Few days after Kyuubi attack

The tailed-beasts, among many other fearsome creatures roaming the planet were considered the worst omens of all firstly for their unpredictability and secondly the destruction they brought with them. No documents of their origins or behavior were ever recorded which still made understanding them a mindless occupation.

There were of course many cults in history who worshiped them as Almighty for the power they wielded not for what they accounted. Very few living beings could contest against their might and very rarely attempt to subdue them. Humans, in general had in their nature to fear what they knew and did not understand and there were very few such objects as such in which tailed beasts happened to be priority.

During the Era of Warring Clans; when peace was only a fool's dream and very few even had thought to think about it; many clans were lost to the rampages of one or other tailed beasts, so when words traveled that the clans of Senju as well as Uchiha had strength to chase the beasts away from their homeland, they were quickly considered to be _too dangerous_ to attack which led to often clashes between Uchiha of Sharingan and Senju of Forests since no other clan wanted to be part of brutal battle except few like Hyuuga…

After the villages were settled started by subsequent pact of non-violence between Senju and Uchiha, a new clan came in existence called Uzumaki of Whirlpools who had settled for many generations on a hidden island away from war-torn states of Elemental Nations. What caused major commotion was this so called Uzumaki clan had ways to _subdue_ the tailed beasts through their 'Sealing Techniques' called _Fuinjutsu_ and upon that, Senju of Hidden Leaf Village called them cousin clan which made an improper power balance which could not be overlooked.

This began the plot to annihilate the Village Hidden in Eddies and brought forth the destruction of cousins of Senju clan and a one-way ticket to Second Great Shinobi War with Leaf and Sand on one side with rage of vengeance while Stone, Mist and Cloud villages on opposition due to their alliance of destroying an entire clan.

So, when suddenly a newly born and orphaned kid was given title of famed and dead ally of Leaf Village, it brought unnatural attention of village councilors and shinobis upon said child. The very child who had whisker marks and was born only few days ago… Again doctors couldn't understand why the child was titled Uzumaki or why he had unusual whisker marks.

A legend passed down among people of Leaf village was _Uzumaki Mito_ was first _container_ of the Nine Tails; the very same beast had ravaged Leaf village days ago…

Not understanding how made them fear and immediately this became the moot point of discussion all over Village. Fear would subsequently rise to Hatred and Hatred brought forth Suffering…

Third Hokage Sarutobi sighed for the umpteenth time that morning when one of his close peers asked about the newly crowned child and his less than normal appearance. He had to take back the throne after Fourth's tragic downfall few days ago and his legacy was unsafe. Practically the steps he had taken were the most suitable as it would divert attention towards identity of child if he was after a somewhat known name attached to it. And seemingly his plans had worked too as villagers were only talking about a new Uzumaki, not about Fourth's heroic death's cause.

Assuming child's life was going to be easy was a fool's errand after he had heard some rumors regarding Uzumaki-Nine Tails relation. There were already few rumors made and connection between Uzumaki title and Nine Tails container were being passed about. It was only a matter of time when village council would demand proper explanation.

Of course as Hokage, he could immediately classify said child's information as secret and him showing special favor to child would make that child more vulnerable as enemies could think of using this connection as a leeway. Everything had to be planned very carefully and with all the necessary backlashes.

Sarutobi was a learnt man, he knew how to manipulate people and getting that child's loyalty was of utmost importance and could not be contested with and he knew village was going to hate the boy. Now getting boy's loyalty could be done in many ways-…

These were thoughts of Hiruzen Sarutobi as he occupied Hokage's and mulled over child's future with a cup of warm sake in his hands. A single soft rap on the door brought him out of his reverie as he grunted an affirmative to enter the room.

"Village Councilors ask for your presence Lord Third. Danzo-Sama mentions it to be of utmost importance." A soft voice said from other side of the door. It belonged to Hokage's secretary whose one of main job was to maintain Hokage's schedule.

Hiruzen sighed again _'Time again for the nuisance and here I was enjoying this warm sake'_ he thought while getting up and opening the door, his shadows trailing behind him. Opening the door, he saw the blonde who served to Fourth rummage through stack of papers and files while doing a quite 'aah' as she retrieved what she wanted. Hiruzen smiled seeing such a simple action being performed. The normality of the situation gave him a satisfied feeling in his chest.

"I will be going now Asahi" he said with a smile to which she nodded with her own.

"I hope it wouldn't cause you anymore trouble Lord Third. Lord Fourth was very vocal about his thoughts regarding these meetings." Asahi recounted with a fond smile on her face. She shook her head a few times to get rid of useless feelings inside her. Lord Fourth was a truly loved and respected person in village by all. Hiruzen too gave a reminiscing smile of his own walking to meeting room.

As he opened the door, he could already spot every councilor on their respective seat around the table while he took highest one around meant for Leader of the Village.

"We have been hearing rumors Lord Third, about this new Uzumaki and his connection to that monster. Are they true?" a very pretty with long brunette bangs from civilian council spoke out not hiding the evident disgust in her voice.

Hiruzen arched his eyebrows while giving the civilian a stern gaze. "Are we collected here to discuss about rumors and happenings in shoddy bars and less bright places in this great village? If so, I immediately refuse this meeting to continue further while an investigation be launched on current Councilor's state of mind to run the village _in my absence_.

Message was clear to everyone in the council. They already stood on thin ice seeing Third's mood, words were to be framed carefully or their seat could be the cost.

"We are not in any situation to play word games and bard Lord Third. We request information for village's welfare and using names of past great ally of this village has made quite a …commotion." the usually quiet leader of Hyuuga clan, Hiashi Hyuuga raised his voice.

"Be mindful of your words and accusations Lord Hyuuga. Hokage-sama deserves respect and he will get that." ANBU commander said from behind Hiruzen's seat while Hiruzen himself quietly glared at Hiashi's stoic face.

Clearing his throat and getting a muffled chuckle of Inuzuka clan head and a smile from Uchiha causing Hiashi to frown and redden a little bit "Before Lord Hyuuga _mentions about my incompetency again,_ I want to know the reason of the call at these times." Hiruzen demanded in a low-stoic face.

Asahi cleared her throat while speaking out "Meeting was called upon the whole council except Lord Third and the point of discussion pertains about one newly born orphan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Then I immediately suspend this meeting for he is one among many orphaned children who all deserve same behavior from all of us." Hiruzen declared with a frim voice.

"Uzumaki clan was annihilated during _Battle of Whirling Tides_ my friend. Unless he is related to Uzumaki in any way or he has their blood in his veins, it is improper to declare child as such and an _exception_ for one orphan is against the conduct of this honorable council." Danzo Shimura voiced out in his usual monotone speech.

"My actions are my own Danzo, not of this honorable council. I work for benefit of village and have done so since I took this seat decade ago. That child has Uzumaki chakra in him and legacy of Uzumaki clan flows in his veins. We don't know his origins but the tests are true and confirmed. I don't want any nuisances regarding this matter anymore. That's all you and I need to know. He is an orphan so he is placed suitably in the orphanage. Good day here" Hiruzen said with a final gesture from his hand.

Council was quiet for few seconds as Hokage left the council to which Inuzuka laughed a suppressed giggle bringing everyone out of their stupor. Rumors were after all proved what they were again, just rumors.  
"Lord Third is right; we should focus on rebuilding the village not involve ourselves in pretty squabbles regarding any orphan. It is must that we not show any moment of weakness to our enemies lest we be considered prone to other attack. Civilian council can discuss to reopen the businesses again while Shinobi council will work on handling priority missions. Our workforce has been dealt a heavy blow and half of village is in ruins. This meeting ends here." A rough voice commanded from right corner of the table.

Civilians murmured between themselves getting out while Shinobi Heads bowed to each other and dispersed accordingly.

Hiruzen Sarutobi walked towards his office with purpose in his long strides. Settling on his chair and lighting his much used pipe "Send for Inu Asahi and to report immediately." He ordered while taking a long swing and sighing in much needed comfort his pipe gave him.

After few minutes, a familiar chakra signature appeared from the ceiling as a man with dog mask materialized in front of him.

"Boar cat take his mask from him." Hiruzen ordered firmly causing newcomer to tense before he removed his mask revealing a scarred eye with a grey mask covering his lower face.  
"You are relieved of your duties Kakashi. Your time as ANBU is over. Hidden Leaf thanks you for your service." Hiruzen said with no joy on his face.

Kakashi said nothing but bowed his head in acceptance, still traces of surprise visible on his face.

He waved his hand in circular fashion as four shadows left the room.

"Now to the important part _Where is she Kakashi_!?" Hiruzen demanded in his most authoritative voice.  
Kakashi tensed and crouched as if expecting an attack.  
"WHERE! KAKASHI!" Hiruzen thundered his hand smacking the table

Kakashi flinched a little but stoic as ever "Safe Lord Third" his meek voice broke the stillness of air.

Hiruzen gave a frustrated huff and backed down to comfort of his chair. "My wife Biwako was responsible for delivering the _babies_ Kakashi, Minato set her in my room in half-alive state when the tragedy struck. With her last breath she muttered _boy and girl Kakashi_. I know you viewed Minato as your father figure and loved Kushina the same, their legacy is what allowed the village to survive today. But only their half legacy is within my protection. This great tree is rotting; we need all the helps given Kakashi. Hand her over!"

"Lord Fourth wouldn't want this Lord Third. Do you think spitting on his sacrifice days after his death is acceptable?"

"She will be safe with me and I promise you that because you consider her a sister and him your brother but you are not in state of mind to raise a girl Kakashi. She will be presented to me today's evening in my quarters and there we will discuss your future too."

Kakashi inclined his head acknowledging the orders while he opened the door to corridor. He smiled and waved at the pretty blonde assistant and trotted away.

"Asahi, come in." Hiruzen called out to his assistant.  
She came in with a bowed head, her blonde locks caressing her cheeks and hiding half her left eye. She couldn't fathom whatever happened between ANBU and Third Hokage to make him shout so loudly. Lord Third was an extremely calm man and agreed with notion of non-violence at most possible areas.

"What's your age Asahi?" he asked while his hands kept scrolling papers spilt around him.  
"Nineteen, Sir" her timid voice replied.  
"You served Lord Fourth for a long time, didn't you Asahi-chan?" Hiruzen inquired softly.  
She nodded her head, not trusting her voice to open her mouth.  
"What's your opinion about him? Minato Namikaze I mean. What, do you think, kind of man was…?" Hiruzen questioned  
"The best there could be, Sir." she said suddenly as on instinct.  
Hiruzen pinned her under his scrutinizing gaze "Do you know why are you here?" he asked , his fingers on rapping on wood in a steady beat.

She shook her head while muttering a very quiet 'no'.

"At ease, child. Describe your job under Lord Fourth Asahi-chan. You are allowed to speak under full confidence." Hiruzen inquired again, his eyes twinkling now. He could see her eyes darting towards ceiling and corner behind lamppost, she was very alert.

"He was… he was a very good person Lord Third. I was never bored under him; it was always very lively and fun with him around. His chakra was very comforting and warm and just what you always want to be around." she said happily with far look in her face, she was more relaxed now.  
"You know that was one of the most sought after job when position was still open, just after you retired Lord Third. My shinobi abilities were quite good but I never wanted field work so I with many of my peers applied for this job. Quite the sensation it created when I got the job. Lucky blonde _slut_ gets to be always near the bachelor Hokage; they said. But, he wasn't any super being which I thought of. He was just like me in many regards, he laughed at my jokes, did work like me, threw a tantrum at paperwork just like any other. But he was a great man, someone of his stature shouldn't have that humble nature. We loved him and he loved us." She finished her passionate speech.

Hiruzen blinked few times to come back, so captivated he was by her tale.

"He indeed was a great man Asahi. But you have to help him now Asahi-chan. You see he left behind his legacy which to this time stays undetected."  
This left Asahi troubled 'where is Lord Third going with this…' she thought now paying full attention to him.

"I am too old to raise him which is why I want you to do it. You have to take care of Fourth's legacy Asahi-chan." Hiruzen said in any mild tone.

'Raise; that would mean a child!? Fourth had a child!' her thoughts running rampant.  
"Who is… I mean who did he … with...?" she asked in a tiniest voice Hiruzen had ever heard.

"Listen well Asahi-chan. Minato was a very private man, even I don't know many of his dealings but he was in relationship with a kunoichi of this village for many years. But, around three years ago, he had married her with only four witnesses which included me. Now, this secret relationship was not known to the common populace as was the place where he lived which to this time remain heavily warded and untraceable on map and charts. He had a child just on the night when Nine-Tails struck the village. There is no way for any Shinobi to kill monsters of that caliber so he did the nest most feasible thing for this great tree. Sealed the beast inside a newborn whose chakra coils hadn't even developed so child could burden the sudden influx of foreign chakra; but nine-tails is an embodiment of hate and malice so it was necessary to use Forbidden Seals not known to many. It was also important for the child to have chakra potent enough to suppress that of nine-tails, and on that day one who met all the capabilities was his own son giving this village a Jinchuriki on his deathbed." He sighed after reciting the whole tale.

"Lots of important facts and figures are missing and unknown but what I do know is you are the most likely one I want to raise Naruto with. His details are written as of any child in the records. Truth is only known to few. You will receive a monthly expenditure and all Naruto's care are your own now. But Naruto is also an Uzumaki making him a clan heir though not of Hidden Leaf but whom we consider our own so he will be awarded a Council Seat soon enough. More details will be given to you later Asahi-chan. For now, I want you to take leave and rest." Hiruzen spoke watching her reaction.  
She was quiet during the whole debriefing. She had to raise a child, her! A nineteen-year-old irresponsible girl who lusted after Lord Fourth being his Secretary and not any child but Fourth's! She went to her home with lot of jumbled mess in her head.

Kakashi Hatake, recent made jounin of Hidden Leaf walked towards Hokage Mansion, his whole body was stiff and ever step he took was unwanted. His hands held a bundle of clothes only resembling a baby. All his life he had viewed Lord Third as a benevolent leader and a rather laid-back man. His tendency to let things happen knowing it was going to was well-known of higher grades and his peers around him.

But Fourth's death had changed the man drastically and in a single night, their affectionate leader was gone replaced with a man whose eyes spoke of the horrors they had seen, hands red with blood of hundreds he had killed in name of village. This was Lord Third who along with his students had won the village their Second Great War.

He stood in front of the building which housed all Hokage. Even his Sensei had once graced the corridors of this structure. But now it looked gloomy without much happiness in them. He walked inside towards their Lord's quarters and knocked thrice firmly.

"Come in Kakashi." Hiruzen called out while sipping his tea.

Kakashi sat down in a seiza position in front of Hiruzen. He put the bundles on his lap as Hiruzen watched the girl for the first time. She already had red locks like her mother but azure blue eyes of her father.

"She cannot look more like Kushina if she were babe!" Hiruzen muttered in awe seeing the sleeping child.

"Sensei knew during pregnancy that there will be twins. Naruto was supposed to be Namikaze- Sensei's legacy while the girl would inherit Ruins of Island of Hidden Eddies. She was named Kushinade after her mother. Sensei also said to take good care of her and not to trust any Uchiha regarding her matters not Naruto." Kakashi said all in a wavering voice.

"She will be safe with me Kakashi, believe me. I have planned for her departure from the village for her to grow up in a peaceful atmosphere." Hiruzen explained his voice passive and affectionate at the same time.

"Who will she be living with?"

"I am calling Tsunade-chan back to the village. She agreed to bear full responsibility for the child and has acceded to remain incognito from the Elemental Nations for next five years for the safety of the child. Naruto will be raised by Asahi-chan because she is perfect for the job. But now I have a mission for you Kakashi." Hiruzen said with a startling gaze to Kakashi which made him stand ahead.

"I am listening…"  
"I want you to go out there and make name for yourself Kakashi. Your years in ANBU have gave you unparalleled skills for a Shinobi. Assassinations, Infiltration, Heavy-Combat, Shinobi skills of highest caliber but you are not recognized in the Nations by your face now. This was the reason I ended your ANBU captaincy abruptly. I want you to make a name for yourself and bring forth the chills the enemy felt when they heard of White Fang or Legendary Three entering the battlefield. This time you have to do it."

Kakashi was confused by this _mission_ if that was what it was. Making a name of yourself? Wasn't being a Shinobi working under radar?! But his Lord's order was clear whatever be the reason so he followed those.

Walking back from Hokage Mansion Kakashi felt what he had lost earlier in his life, a purpose for him to live by and purpose was sorely devoted to legacies left behind of his Sensei.

 **AN: Hello people, major rummaging through this one. I am looking betas for this fanfiction so if anyone's interested, message me.**

 **Remember Reviews Are Cookies and everyone loves cookies.**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Village Hidden in Eddies known to outsiders by Hidden Whirlpool Village was one of the village considered truly hidden due to the location of island it was situated on. The very specialty of this place was its harsh currents and hundreds of big and small whirlpools located around the islands which had been spinning since generations before the island was known to Elemental Nations.

Only way of contacting the island was through air and it was thought that's how Senju clan had been in contact with their sister clan during Era of Warring Clans. Of course, only way of going in and out of the island chain were known to residents of the said island; The Uzumaki Clan.

In all history of Elemental Nations during time of Warring Clans, there were never too many documents or existence of collective source of Information. The best that could be remotely compared to such was Archives of Sarutobi Clan which was said to hold numerous secrets regarding all the clans. Information was the cost that many Sarutobi had given as payment during conducting business.

Due to such fickleness of availability of good information, there was never anything made to document the existence of all the clans which roamed the Elemental Nations. So it was never too much of a hurdle when a new clan was discovered with no known origin. But, subsequent ending of Warring Clans Era resulted in proper documentation of all the information for benefit of village as a whole which resulted in formation of _Libraries_ in system.

For many years, Tailed Beasts had been center of attraction whether it be political purpose or military purpose, their power was known to all and hence always coveted as Weapon of War. One of the many reasons that Senju and Uchiha Clans were considered so powerful was because they had survived a direct onslaught of these creatures of monstrous strength during Warring Era. These clans had established their dominance through such deeds.

According to Five Great Nations had five major Hidden Villages of their known which kept a political balance safe while Military skirmishes of small amount was not uncommon between them. Setting up of small hidden villages with no chance to rise against the great village was safe too which led them to frequently secure ties and alliances.

BUT, when a totally new clan came into existence who had powers rumored to even subdue the greatest of Tailed Beasts made the whole world dead with worry. The Uzumaki Clan was clearly a fearsome clan If they could subdue the mightiest of the tailed beasts with very few sacrifices made the other hidden villages dead with worry. And soon came the news that this Uzumaki Clan had kept ties with Senju Clan of Hidden Leaf Village was a breaking point. Soon this led to turn of events which marked the Greatest Slaughter in history of mankind in Elemental Nations.

Village Hidden in Eddies, before Second Great Shinobi War

"How is it POSSIBLE!" a thunderous voice claimed with anger evident in the voice.  
"It is impossible for them to arrive at the shore! Whirlpools with Suijin's grace have protected these islands for more than 30 generations! They were never supposed to be breached!"

"The info is true my Lord. Hundreds of Warships are visible on the horizon even from the village's high walls."

"Report for immediate evacuation then. We cannot risk a war with 3 of those damned villages." Same voice intoned albeit with a suppressed calm.

"The exits are blocked my Lord; we… we think there is a traitor within the walls."

This proved to have more impact on said person as everyone around could see the horrific visage upon his face. Said man had blood red hair reaching to his neck with hazel brown eyes and strong body musculature. He wore a formal blue kimono with red obi tied elegantly. He was Head of Uzumaki Clan and supposedly to be the last one.

"Lord Akihito, we have no choice. The traitor cannot be identified within given time frame; we fight or die." This time a female voice claimed man's attention as he was still in deep thinking due to learning of a traitor within their walls.

Uzumaki Clan had never had a traitor within their ranks. Their people were birthed for the clan and died with the clan. Never had any Uzumaki died on land which was the very same island they were standing on and existence of traitor within their ranks had left their Lord with deep heartbreak.

"Prepare for the worst then, I will secure the archives and belongings of the clan." Akihito intoned in same grave voice as he got up and was turning up to leave the chamber.

"My Lord, we can sink the island with enemies. In Suijin's kingdom, we will be blessed and return to heaven, enemy will succumb to the death on their own." A council man said while getting a shocked look from his peers.

"That would be shaming the graves of our ancestors and don't forget the legacy still lives within Hidden Leaf Village which Sarutobi has vowed to protect to. Such coward's path is not befitting an Uzumaki of your stature Heishi-san. Now, prepare for the inevitable to come and pray for Suijin's blessing.

Akihito made a brisk walk towards his personal chambers within the palace; seeing his second daughter barely of ten beside his beautiful wife made his heart soar with sadness of what was to come.

He quickly woke his wife while his daughter Kuroka rested in peaceful slumber.  
"The island has been invaded Akira; we need to quickly evacuate the premises of the palace. I want you to take Kuroka-chan and head to east. Hidden Leaf will take you in, Mito-Sama lives but not for long."  
Akira stumbled on hearing piece of news but quickly nodded and took Kuroka on her shoulders and raced toward the exit known only to Royal Family. The cave was only as big for two people and Akihito wanted the Uzumaki to live through his reign though part of him was happy that it was his daughter who would survive.

Later that night, with Army of more than ten thousand Shinobi within their ranks, the Alliance of Cloud, Mist and Stone village marched to end the Uzumaki Clan.

The end resulted of slaughter was five thousand remaining Shinobis of Three Alliance with more than thousand suffered unrecoverable injuries while eleven hundred clansmen of Uzumaki ascended to afterlife for what was to come. Akihito's name was immortalized for killing two Kages of Mist and Stone and many shinobis of great renown while being killed by a backhanded tactic of Raikage. The massacre was nicknamed _Battle of Whirling Tides_ forever to be remembered.

It further led to Tobirama Senju declaring War upon all three Hidden Villages whose alliance had been broken after the slaughter of Uzumaki Clan and hence started the  
Second GREAT SHINOBI WAR of Elemental Nations.

Village Hidden in Leaves, Nine Months after Nine Tails Rampage

Hidden Leaf Village was going on through its hardest time since Third Great Shinobi War. The death of their charismatic leader Fourth Hokage was fresh in the hearts of Shinobis while civilians mourned for the losses of their loved ones and their livelihood. Due to shinobi population being cut down to half while influx of missions remained same; most shinobi had to work overtime while many who had retired were being called back to service. It also left the village defenseless while their population were away from the village and ANBU operatives covering S-Ranks high time.

Economy was destabilized causing high inflation while death of largely feared Fourth Hokage had tensed the situation between Stone and Cloud as Minato Namikaze himself was a war deterrent.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, reinstated Third Hokage was thinking of all the grave matters to bring the Great Tree back to stand again. He highly respected Minato for his prowess while his dedication to village was second to none. That selfless man had sacrificed even his family to ensure the future of Leaf Village.

Hiruzen too had lost his wife in the attack. Biwako came from a small country clan on the borders of Elemental Nations, he had met her during one of his missions back during Second Great War and was quickly ensnared by her beauty and prowess in medical techniques; it had caused quite an uproar back then as a running candidate for Hokage's seat had married out of blue to some foreign beauty.

His thoughts again circled back to the night of Nine Tails assault. He was present during the actual sealing but was unable to see anything due to Red Yang Barrier set by Minato around the altar though he could still feel the power of Shinigami as he had appeared on Minato's beckoning. Truly Uzumaki techniques were fearsome when controlled properly. Going along the line, he still could not find Kushina's body anywhere near the carnage as his ANBU had scrounged every last area near the altar forest.

He had himself seen Kushina being impaled by one of Nine Tails claw and Uzumaki or not, nobody could live through that. The toxic chakra of a tailed beast was enough to scare even most veteran shinobis away and being impaled by a claw of such toxic chakra made it impossible to live through.

"Councilors have called a meeting Lord Third…" a melodious voice interrupted his thought process as he sighed again. He was never supposed to occupy this position of Hokage for this long. In his youth, he had taken upon the mantle because he was most viable candidate except his old teammate Danzo Shimura who in every word was a _Warmonger._ 'If Danzo had been Hokage, Nations would still be fighting Second Great Shinobi War' was what most councilors had said at the time while everybody agreed though his position as Senior Advisor agave him a political leeway in civilian matters which had led to most Civilian Council supporting in his endearment most of the time.

"…Lord Third? Council Meeting?" the same melodious voice interrupted his musings.  
He chuckled on his forgetfulness blaming old age and got up "I will be there, Kira" he announced while taking a long satisfying huff from his pipe.

Kira had taken up the position of Hokage's Assistant after Asahi was assigned to look after young Naruto.  
Like her predecessor, she was quite young too and had a successful life of Kunoichi but had quit the job after her teammates were killed. Hiruzen had thoroughly did her background check before he had appointed the job.  
She was quite beautiful with lustrous straight brunette hair and grey eyes. A successful jounin at age of 18 and had already trained a team of genin who were chunin now.

His calm walk continued till council chambers with Kira behind him along with his personal ANBU in shadows ever attentive.

He walked in same commanding manner as he had graced battlefield in his younger days without giving anyone an eye.

"The meeting may start." He intoned watching with a passive gaze.

"Greetings Lord Third, our concern was related to the matters of Red Light District… you see the death tolls have been rising since _that night_ and just a week ago, we found many of the workers missing from their place to be. Seeing how it affects the mercantile and business around, I would like to request…"

"Take your concern to Police Force, domestic matters are their concern. If they feel necessary, I will look upon it." Hiruzen said interrupting the civilian councilors, while councilor bowed his head with gritting teeth.

"Now, any other matter of concern?" he said in a bored tone

"Yes. It has come to my attention that Tsunade-hime had taken upon a child and not just any child but an infant with distinct blood-red hair of our allied clan. We were wondering where did she get the child and why is the child not in village?" Danzo old and frisky voice surprised all the councilors sitting.

Hiruzen was a visage of calmness and peace outside but internally he was going through a myriad of emotions ranging from anger to blaming himself for lack of thought.

He had never counted Danzo in his equations while making plans for the second child! And not counting Danzo had made most of his plans null now!

"What Tsunade does is her own business whether taking in any infant or killing any. I cannot impress more upon the fact the branches she has healed of this Great Tree. And it quite easy to contact her from right place Danzo, ask her. But I am sure, she will _root_ out anything if harm befalls on the infant. As for the child not being in village, I wouldn't know, Tsunade failed to mention." Hiruzen said while leaning back on his chair.

He knew he had lost the round to his earlier friend. Danzo had totally surprised him by asking about the infant and Hiruzen was not ready to deliver a more comprehensive explanation and being quiet was not a possibility for someone of his stature so he had given a vague and ridiculous answer with a subtle threat to remain away from her; knowing Danzo, opposite was going to happen.

"so, I call this meeting to end. Good day" saying he exited the chambers with hurried steps.

'Sometimes I wonder if it's all worth it at the end…' Hiruzen thought as he exited the tower for a quiet stroll. He could hear children playing in a nearby park which was untouched and hearing them laugh freely and run around he could definitely say it was all worth it, for the King and for the Great Tree itself…

Hidden Leaf Village; a Year after Massacre

Moon shone brightly in the night sky as a soft gentle breeze passed by the exotic flower garden in Hyuuga Clan Compound. Hyuuga Clan renowned for their pearly all seeing eyes called Byakugan were one of the twelve founding clans of The Great Tree accepted as Village Hidden in Leaves.

Unlike the Sharingan of Uchiha Clan which went harvested from a dead Uchiha Clan member and used by other shinobis was found not compatible with user's body and consumed very large amounts of chakra even if used for ordinate amount of time, Byakugan was found to fit almost any shinobi that could get its hand on the famed eyes; this has led to practice of sealing the eyes lowly members of Hyuuga Clan which upon their death would render their eyes ineffective. This led to the division between clan and made a Branch Family who were deemed unfit to live even in same building which led to the current predicament of Hyuuga Clan of Branch Members serving under Main Family who were unsealed ones and were real prices in shinobi world. Any unsealed Hyuuga was easily worth a fortune on the black market while female ones were almost hunted; after Hyuuga Clan produced beauties most if ever.

Hitomi Hyuuga sitting in Clan's Garden looked up at the full moon in clear night sky, it was very rarely Leaf Village was made known of the beautiful clear night sky because of being in the tropic region had made clouds an ever present entity in sky. She herself wondered of the beauty and elegance that such moon provided to her heart. It was a pleasant feeling in her heart and a soothing sensation in her pregnant stomach that was completed with the presence of moon.

She was expecting any day now as medics and told her and being clan head's wife, it was her duty to provide the clan with strong and healthy heir for the future of clan. Unlike other Hyuuga of main branch she had never excelled in any Shinobi arts be it their own fighting style of Gentle Fist or anything else for the matter, she had married after her parents had arranged the betrothal contract as soon as she had made chunin at fifteen years of age and she knew she was accepted by clan heir at that time due to her beauty alone. She was still one of the most beautiful woman in Hidden Lead and around and possessing a natural elegance that came being with a Main Hyuuga member made her only more desirable.

It had pained her heart when her only love had been married to one of her acquaintances but she had resigned to her fate and accepted it to be something concrete. So she lived for the clan for years to come but now her belly was filled with another life which she simply couldn't help but feel love and affection for the unborn child; it simply didn't matter to her if she loved the man or not.

She looked at the full moon again, wondering if the celestial being could hear and feel similar to them present on the land. There were so many cults spread across the lands worshipping the Moon Goddess as the supreme being, as almighty. She wondered if they were correct in their assumptions, if Moon existed. She stared at the moon enchanted by the appearance and subconsciously prayed for the wellbeing of her child, the unexplainable feeling of happiness and contentment which she felt left her confused and surprised. Was the baby happy by her praying to Moon or was it something else? She neither knew nor cared, but she always wanted to have the feeling with her. Glancing at the Moon for one last time she left the gardens to her room.

Next day she gave birth to a child never ever seen in Hyuuga Clan nor would be.

Asahi, former her Lord's Assistant in service to the village was now sitting in her two-bedroom apartment staring at the sleeping form of nine-months old baby in the crib. His ever so innocent face not reflecting any of the crimes and killings the being inside him had caused. Asahi herself was a practical person and was indifferent towards the child.

But, it was not a pretty sight when she had visited hospital with the baby three months ago for a check-up and could hear painful screams of people inside, body malfunctioning due to only being in the presence of corroding chakra of a tailed beast or a half human looking people walking streets with scars and burn marks evident on their faces after surviving wrath of Nine-Tails.

There was no beauty about what Nine-Tails had done and what it would have done to their home had Lord Fourth not sacrificed himself and life of his only child only for the village. She still couldn't fathom how a man could be so self-sacrificing and to what extent would he have gone for the village. She wondered about the mysterious woman who had given birth to the child in front of her, of what pain she had felt when Lord Fourth had told her what would happen to their child, to him.

But it mattered no more, Lord Fourth was dead and this child was his legacy. She still could remember the smiling faces of her Lord as he flashed in his office every morning with the greatest of smile on his face; as he looked at the village from his office's window with satisfaction in his posture and how he would greet her every day. She missed him terribly even though holding no connection to the man anyhow. Such was the personality of their Lord, his mere presence was enough to remove any kind of doubt she had regarding anything anytime.

She flicked her long blonde locks back as they caressed her cheeks; her Lord had complemented them once so she had grown them out in hope of gaining his attention. At the time she didn't know her Lord's heart had already been taken for.

She herself was getting ready for sleep when a knock resounded on her door. Immediately alert she braced herself with the kunai she had hid near her bra and held it at her back. No one knew where she lived except Lord Third and his personal ANBU and she only answered to Lord Third himself and never had there been a call at this ungodly hour.

"Who is it?" her small voice came out barely above a whisper not wanting to wake little Naruto up.

"Hatake Kakashi" a gruff voice replied back. Her posture slacked but she still kept her guard up. "Name your purpose Hatake-san." She said without missing a beat now.  
"Weekly visit, now open the door or should I break it!?" same gruff voice said now seemingly irritated.

She smiled and kept the kunai back, it was Kakashi she could definitely ascertain now.  
She unlocked the slowly and visage of Hatake Kakashi with his ever gravity defying silver hair greeted her presence.  
Of course, every Leaf shinobi of its worth knew about the Legendary Kakashi Hatake famous for being a Copycat and nicknamed Kakashi of the Sharingan when he was not even an Uchiha. The student of Lord Fourth and prodigy of his generation like traitorous Orochimaru had been, Kakashi was similarly respected and feared by most of them well unless he snapped like Orochimaru had and went on to take an oath to destroy the village like Orochimaru had before he was driven out by combined force of Lord Fourth and Third. They hoped it wouldn't come to that. Leaf needed its best ones more than anything right now.

"How has he been? Anything unusual or reactive like something?" Kakashi asked her hovering over baby's crib.

Asahi gave him a sidelong glance "He's a year old infant Hatake-san. You cannot expect anything from a baby this old except sleeping & eating. Now sit down while I prepare some tea." She admonished her senior before making her way towards the kitchen.

Kakashi sighed in relief and settled on the couch nearby. "I still don't think you should be the one to raise Naruto-kun. He still has family left alive."

Asahi was not bothered by the man disrespecting in her own home blaming his lack of social skills. Kakashi was one of the best Leaf had to offer; give him any type of missions and he would see it completed but tell him to mingle with people and he would act like a petulant child. She just hoped he would improve with time.

"It is neither my decision to make nor yours, Hatake-san. Lord Third entrusted me with the child and I would see he is protected and taken care of till he can do it himself." She said her tone a tad bit colder.

"And that's the only reason Naruto is here with you believe me." Kakashi said his voice had same gruff tone in it.

"So kindly leave the situation as it is. I have much to deal with except you making bothersome comments about the child." Asahi replied not bothering to turn in preparation of tea.

After few minutes of silence, she served the tea while sitting down beside Naruto's crib and shaking it a bit, smiling as his lips too turned up a little bit.

Kakashi quietly sipped his tea and watched them with apt attention as it was something exotic; his gaze shifted to Naruto's sleeping form and he too couldn't help but smile as he could trace the outlines of his sensei's face even in the little child ones.

"I hope you are happy with the choices made by Lord Third's decision Sensei" he whispered more to himself watching Naruto and remembering the girl he had given to Third months ago. He had demanded to know what happened with her but Hokage had simply ignored him instead of even giving a vague answer.

"I haven't known you for long Asahi-san neither am I familiar with what kind of relationship you had with Sensei, but believe me if you need anything to ask for Naruto; don't hesitate. I will be here for him." Kakashi said getting up from the couch and moving towards the door of the apartment.

"Speak only those words which you mean Kakashi" Asahi said as she closed the door. She knew Kakashi had heard her.

Asahi quietly sat down on the bed beside Naruto's crib as she watched him slumber peacefully as she too drifted unknowing of the boy's fate or her for that matter

Village Hidden in Clouds, Raikage's Chamber

"The reports have been confirmed Raikage-sama; Yellow Flash has died due to an internal attack in the Hidden Leaf. Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi has been reinstated but cause of Yellow Flash's death has yet to be found. The general populace is very tight lipped about the attack but it has resulted in destruction of more than one-third of village according to our new spy. Old spy was assumed killed or caught, his reports haven't arrived since nine months." Mabui, a pretty white-haired woman said in a collective voice.

Raikage himself had slicked back silver-white hair with strong musculature. He wore heavy weights around his palms and had a quite fearsome reputation. Fourth Raikage to Cloud Village and son of Third, Ai was considered Second fastest in all of Elemental Nations after Leaf's Yellow Flash whose he couldn't even hope to match.

Ai rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he contemplated death of Minato Namikaze; with him out of equation, Leaf was in a very precarious position now. Minato Namikaze was considered a War Deterrent for a reason and was major factor in Leaf's winning of Third Great War. If he could attack Leaf now while it was still recovering he was sure Leaf would become just like Sand, falling from the scale of threat.

He briefly considered approaching Rock Village for an alliance but quickly repressed the idea. Oonoki though an old goat was a very shrewd man and had decades of experience ahead of him. He knew they would be backstabbed somehow and didn't want any risk on the village. But for an attack to happen, I need to test the security of the village.

"Also Ai-sama, Namikaze's student Hatake Kakashi has been appointed S-Rank threat for five villages including Rock. He has shown Sharingan in many battles and is known to copy any Techniques with just a glance. They are calling him Kakashi of Sharingan now. His body might hold the secret for implanting Sharingan Raikage-sama." Mabui said in a pleased tone for bringing such kind of information to her Lord.

This new piece of info made Ai come to a halt. Bastard's student had already started making name for himself. "Update our book too. Put whatever info you have on him and make bounty for 30-million ryou for now only alive."

Mabui nodded and was exiting the office as Ai called again "Tell Darui to commence the operation Mabui. I expect list of available candidates on my table within a fortnight." Ai's heavy voice echoed as her eyes widened a bit but she nodded and quickly strutted off.

Ai knew one thing very few were aware in Elemental Nations, the relation between Yellow Flash and Red Death and about Red Death's condition due to major stroke of luck. Now if Yellow Flash was dead, what had happened to Kushina Uzumaki. The beautiful redhead was also an S-Rank kunoichi but not in the center of war as much as Minato Namikaze was.

Plans had to be made and time was not their friend this time.

 **AN: Sorry for the late update, university has been very hectic and lots of work had to be done but now am back and hope so will update soon enough!**

 **Please please Read and Review.**


End file.
